tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Land (US)
Thomas Land is a Thomas & Friends-inspired theme park located at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts. The park opened on 15 August 2015, less than a year after ground had been broken the previous year. It opened up because Day Out with Thomas events in Edaville proved successful for a number of years. Attractions (NOTE: The following has been divided into sections depending on their area) Main Park (Edaville USA) * Thomas Train Ride Knapford * Knapford Station Gift Co. * Bertie's Bus Tours * Toby's Tilting Tracks * Sodor Balloon Station * Sodor Sweet Shop * Old Post Office Vicarstown * Winston's Skyline Express * Softplay Area * Sodor's Cranberry Carousel * Diesel Derby Brendam * Fire Fighting Flynn * Harold's Lift-Off * Cranky's Crane Drop * Dockside Diner * Thomas Land Party Rooms (based on the Sodor Shipping Company building) * Sir Topham Hatt Statue Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds (Meet and Greet/Live Show) * Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster * Sodor Windmill Ferris Wheel * Rocking Bulstrode * Sodor Ice Cream Company Trivia * Most of the rides at the park are based on the ones at the Drayton Manor Theme Park, with some (such as the Diesel Derby) being based on ones used for the short-lived Thomas Town at Six Flags America, with the designers of the Drayton Manor park (DJ Pope Creative) serving as the designers for this park. * Thomas (via recordings by Joseph May) recounts the events of Thomas the Tank Engine, although in the order of the book, Thomas Gets His Own Branch Line, including his race with Bertie. * The park was originally planned to open in June 2015, but was delayed due to the 2015 North American Blizzard, which held back construction. Because of this, several things were officially opened with the 2016 season, which included: ** Winston's Skyline Express/Softplay Area (although the ride was opened during the Christmas 2015 season with its station completed without the Softplay Area and decals). ** The Vicarstown Dieselworks (during the opening season, it was merely the ride with the scrap decals lying around). ** Figurines (similar to the ones in Drayton Manor) added throughout the park. ** A pond near the Dockside Diner/Cranky's Crane Drop to serve as Brendam Bay. ** The Watermill's interior was opened as the Sodor Balloon Station, a balloon shop/model railway layout. ** Various decals around Knapford Station. ** Dockyard theming around Brendam Bay (including a themed shed, a "dock" near "Brendam Bay" and various kinds of cargo scattered around the site). ** A railway observation deck near Winston's Skyline Express (yet to be built). ** An ice cream shop behind the Sodor Windmill called the Sodor Ice Cream Company was added (it was just a plain shed the year prior). * Originally, Tidmouth Sheds was planned to be built with the original seven berths and Edward was planned to be included. This was scaled down to five berths and Edward was removed, most likely for budgetary reasons. * The Bus Depot at Bertie's Bus Tours was planned to house a queuing area, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. * An early planning map revealed a few things: ** Jeremy's Flying Academy, an Antique Car ride and an "electric train" (most likely a rethemed Zamperla Rio Grande Train) were planned to be included. ** Tidmouth Sheds was planned to be a functioning roundhouse, with only three engine berths. * Knapford Station was, during early planning, considered to serve as a working station (ala Drayton Manor). It was most likely scrapped due to the location of the station. * The animatronic engines of Tidmouth Sheds were built by Garner Holt Productions, who also created the animatronic faces for the revamped Day Out with Thomas replicas. * The engines at Tidmouth Sheds (barring Percy, who serves as an interactive attraction) were gated in late 2015, most likely to prevent them from being damaged or climbed on. * This is the first Thomas theme park to: ** Feature a four-arched Knapford Station. ** Not use a custom-built theme park train for the Thomas ride; instead, it utilises a former Day Out with Thomas replica which now works full time for the park. ** Have a full-scale Tidmouth Sheds (Six Flags' Thomas Towns had scaled down versions). * All of the diesels at the park share the same mould with minor differences, including Rusty and Mavis. * For the Sodor's Cranberry Carousel, all the narrow gauge engines use Sir Handel's shape, with minor changes to make them resemble their television series designs, due to reusing Sir Handel's mould from the Blue Mountain Engines ride at Drayton Manor. * The park won 3rd place for Best New Amusement Park Attraction of 2015. External link * Official website he:תומס לנד (ארצות הברית) Category:Parks and Events Category:Live Performance